


In The Moment

by Liathwen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock lived with Molly briefly after The Fall. Long enough to learn her habits. One night, he finds himself using his knowledge to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Never written smut before! Hope this is satisfactory!
> 
> Not beta'ed or brit picked. If anyone wants to help me out with that I would be eternally grateful.
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

He held his breath as the door eased open, careful to stop just before it began to creak. Silently, he bent to remove his shoes, one at a time, hardly daring to think, lest his thoughts disturb the stillness of the flat.

The bedroom lamp was the only light on in the entire flat but Sherlock had no problem navigating through the sitting room in the semi darkness. Molly Hooper was nothing if not organized and everything was exactly as he remembered from his previous visits and time spent there while recovering from the fall.

Sherlock mused on his time in the quiet flat. During the month he lived there, he came to know Molly's routine like the back of his hand. She stuck to her schedule like her life depended on it, he found out. She awoke at the same time each morning, whether she was working or had the day off. On her work days, she made toast and coffee for breakfast. If she was off, she cooked bacon and eggs or an omelette. Upon entering her home after work, she immediately showered and changed into casual clothes, a bit more fitted than her work wear but not much, and ordered delivery online, usually Chinese. Molly liked to bake, so her days off consisted of flour, eggs and sugar being mixed into all sorts of decedent treats. Sherlock gained a bit of weight during that month but he didn't like to acknowledge it. She cooked a real meal for dinner on her days off, giving herself a break from the Asian food. She only ate two meals a day, something Sherlock appreciated since it meant she wasn't trying to force him to eat as often as John did.

Each night the routine was the same as well.

Molly Hooper bid Sherlock goodnight at precisely ten thirty and entered her room, shutting the door behind her. Sherlock could hear the sounds of her undressing but no drawers being opened so he had to assume that meant she did not wear pajamas. The first time he realized this fact, he had blushed all the way to the roots of his hair before entering his mind palace in an attempt to erase the image of the pathologist naked between her crisp white sheets. The second night, he continued to listen with only a slight blush until he heard it. The faint sound of a small drawer being eased open. Sherlock paused, wondering why Molly would try to hard to keep it silent. His eyes widened as her heard her fall into bed then the quiet electric humming of a vibrator. He sat paralyzed with shock for a moment before collecting his thoughts and attempting to ignore the soft moaning he could hear coming from under her door.

Sherlock never had thought of the tiny pathologist with lust but as he heard her night after night from his spot on her couch, he found himself imagining what she must look like lost in the ecstasy of her orgasm. He envisioned her long brown hair spilling over the pillow and her hand between her thighs, stroking her soft flesh. In his mind's eye, he saw her slip a finger, then two, into her wet warmth. He wondered what she thought of while she worked her body with her hands and the toy. He found himself hoping she was thinking of him. One night, he crept close enough to hear her sigh his name when she reached completion and just like that he was harder than he could ever remember being in his whole life.

Sherlock left Molly's small flat after almost a month to take down Moriarty's criminal network. Throughout the two years he searched for and eliminated the people who stood between him and his life as he knew it, he often appeared in the flat. He never told her ahead of time that he would be there when she got home or when she shuffled out of her room for breakfast in the morning. Often, he had injuries for her to patch up though sometimes he just wanted a good sleep. Molly never turned him away. 

One night, while holed up in a damp farmhouse in another country, he found his thoughts wandering to the timid girl with the large brown eyes. He thought about her often actually. Sometimes it was innocent. Her laugh, working in the morgue and lab, the smell of her baking. Other times he recalled the sounds she made when she thought he couldn't hear. This night, his thoughts turned to her and he found himself envisioning himself touching her soft body. He pictured how he would run his hands over her delicate skin, eliciting moans and sighs of contentment. He licked his lips, imagining her taste on his tongue. He grew hard, thinking of his tongue between her legs, lapping at her sweet, wet cunt and her hands pulling at his hair as she begged him for more. He could almost hear her soft voice, hoarse with desire saying his name. Without realizing it, he unbuttoned his trousers and slipped a hand in to lightly strike his hard flesh. Sherlock continued to sketch the scene in his mind, imagining licking and sucking on the pale skin of her neck and stroking her nipples until they hard under his long fingers. He moaned softly as he pictured slipping those fingers into her dripping wet warmth and thrusting them slowly in and out of her. “Oh God, Molly." He panted, barely registering that his hand was stroking faster now. Sherlock could almost feel her juices on the head of his hard cock as he envisioned slipping into her. He was thrusting his hips into his hand now as he pictured his cock moving in and out of her as she wiggled and moaned beneath him. He wanted to make her scream his name. He wanted to see the look on her sweet face as she came apart at his touch. He came with a muffled groan of her name and came back to reality slowly, surprised at his thoughts and his body. Sherlock couldn't shake the desire for Molly so he began to plan.

All that led to this night.  
Sherlock entered the flat silently, just after ten thirty. He knew that she shut the door only when she thought he might show up and was thrilled to see that it was partially open and that her lamp was still on. He heard her remove her clothes then the drawer was opened, not so quietly now that she thought she was alone. Molly dropped down onto the bed and turned on the vibrator, immediately beginning to stroke herself. Sherlock could see she was already wet from his position in the shadows just outside the door. She circled her clit with the toy and slowly dipped a finger into herself. She quietly worked one, then two fingers in and out of her channel, beginning to pant as she got closer to her release. Sherlock froze as her soft voice, hoarse with want, began to call his name. “Oh Sherlock, yes! Just like that please. Give me more. Ugh harder!" She was fucking herself onto her fingers with abandon now as she neared her orgasm. Sherlock resisted touching himself as much as he wanted to, not wanting to make a sound and break the spell. He watched, fascinated as she tensed and yelled his name as her orgasm washed through her. She collapsed against the bed exhausted and sighed lightly. Sherlock took a deep breath and prepared to sneak back to the door and pretend he was just entering. He turned then froze as her voice reached his ears.

“Sherlock. Are you going to come in and fuck me properly or just stand there all night?"


End file.
